


hallo, Yuletide writer

by nausicaa



Category: Zalgon 26 McGee - The Vestibules (Radio Skit)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa/pseuds/nausicaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zalgon 26 McGee does Yuletide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hallo, Yuletide writer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



> When I saw this fandom while letter-browsing, I couldn't resist writing this treat. Happy Yuletide! (Also, I realize the fandoms listed within aren't Yuletide-eligible, but I'm not going to be the one to tell Zalgon 26 McGee that!)
> 
> Warning for... canon-typical dietary choices?

Hallo, Yuletide writer. I am Zalgon 26 McGee, your Yuletide recipient and also a fully ordinary human being. You and I surely have many things in common, from our taste in fandoms to our taste in foods that are not people.

I would like to tell you a little about myself so that you know that I am a trustworthy homo sapien and not a consumer of human flesh. I am from Earth, and I live there, as I always have. I run a clothing store that specializes in human clothing, where human beings like you and me can enjoy the luxury of trying on garments in a changing room that was definitely not designed for any other purpose than wearing articles of clothing. If you are ever in need of clothing to cover your human body, please stop by McGee's Clothing, where you will be very happy with our selection of clothing, and where you will almost certainly emerge from the changing room totally uncooked.

Now that you know more about me, it is time to progress to the fandoms I have chosen. 

**Hannibal**  
This is a very good show with food that looks very consumable. I would like to hear more about this food and where it comes from. If you have any recipes for food like the kind that Hannibal makes, you could include it in your fanfiction.

 **Pokemon X & Y**  
I like these games. My character is a human being, which I am also, so it is very relatable for me. Also, my character often goes shopping for human clothing. They try on their clothing in a changing room. I would like something that focuses on these changing rooms and the functions they serve.

 **Harry Potter**  
In once scene, Albus Dumbledore asks Fenrir Greyback if he has developed a taste for human flesh. I found this very difficult to comprehend, since as I share morals that are common amongst my fellow human sapiens, human flesh is unappealing to me. I am sure that if you wrote a scene that focused on this, I would be able to understand better. 

Thank you, Yuletide writer. I look forward to using my eyes, of which I have the usual number, to read your fanfiction.


End file.
